Fairies and Tigers
by MockingjayFledgling
Summary: Fiore : Fairy Academy was a school for the rich in the far east side of the city, Sabertooth High was an average school in the west side of the city. They are rivals and both wanting to be the best in Magnolia. What happens when the two headmasters send the top students of each school on a trip to end their rivalry? ADOPTED BY FuzzyPeachz12
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

Fiore : Fairy Academy was a school for the rich in the far east side of the city, Sabertooth High was an average school in the west side of the city. They are rivals and both wanting to be the best in Magnolia. What happens when the two headmasters send the top students of each school on a trip to end their rivalry?

* * *

Chapter 1

Sting Eucliff is the top athletic student at Sabertooth High. He has a huge rivalry with the Salamander of Fairy Acedemy, the top athletic student there. He's goal in life, to crush that stupid Salamander.

* * *

Sting was walking the halls of Sabertooth High with his group, Rogue, Minevra, Rufus and Orga. They were the top students there. Everyone didn't dare to cross their line.

"you ready for the game next week?" Orga asked.

"I'm going to beat that Salamander to a pulp!" Sting said with determination in his voice.

"no surprise their" Rogue said nonchalantly. Sting was the star quarterback of Sabertooth's football team. He won against every school in Fiore except for one. Fairy Academy. They were always at par with each other. This season's final was coming up. Sting had to win this time. It was his senior year after all.

"Good morning students and faculty. I know every one is pumped up for the game next week. But unfortunately, it has been postponed. It will be held the week after. Would the Student Body President, Student Body Council, presidents and captains of each club please come to my office. That is all" the headmasters of Sabertooth High and Fairy Academy announced in the early in the morning in their respective schools.

Sting and his gang walked to the headmaster's office since they were all captain of a sport team. "what is it Master Jiemma?" Sting asked.

"Master Makarov, the headmaster of Fairy Academy-" Master Jiemma got interrupted by Sting's grunt "- and I have discussed about our school's rivalry. We have to terms that this rivalry needs to end. That is why we are sending a few students from each school to a beach at the north side of the country." Master Jiemma said.

"NANI!" all the students in the office shouted.

"I am sending all of you as representatives because you are the top students here. Therefore, if you get along with Fairy Academy the others will too. You will spend a week together. You will learn to cooperate and work as a team. And you will end this rivalry. You will leave on Saturday which is tomorrow. No ifs and buts. Now you are all dismissed" Master Jiemma waved his and to signal them out.

As they walked out of the headmaster's office everyone was grumbling and muttering things about what a stupid idea this was. "Why must we even spend time with that stupid, snobby school anyways?!" Icier, the captain of the girls swim team started.

"as much as I despise that horrible school, we have to go. It was the headmaster's orders. Plus, this is an advantage we can't ignore" Crash, the Student Body President said with a devilish smile creeping on his face.

Meanwhile...

"NANI!" the students shouted.

"why must we spend an entire week with those bastards?!" Gray said while his girlfriend, Juvia nodded in agreement.

"it is for your own good. Fairy Academy has a reputation to maintain. It may be fun and games in school but if word got out that Fairy Academy got in a fight with Sabertooth High, all the important people will stop sending their children here. It is also so that you will learn how to get along with each other. I am sending all of you, the elite group Fairy Tail. There is a big game next week as you know, Natsu. Master Jiemma and I want a clean and fair game. It has been approved by the Education Council. You will leave tomorrow. Now go get ready" Master Makarov said and the all went out.

"Great. A whole week with gone with those bastards from Sabertooth." Natsu grunted.

"yeah I can't wait to see them" Gajeel said with sarcasm.

"why aren't you saying anything about this Laxus?" Lucy said

"if it is the old man's wish then we'll have to go with it. There's no way we can change his mind" Laxus said as expected from the Student Body President and the grandson of the headmaster.

"yeah! A man must face their own problems like a man!" Elfman said.

"man! Man! Man! Man! That is all you say. Would you cut it out!" Evergreen screamed at Elfman while whacking him with her fan.

"we mustn't let Master Makarov down. We will go trough this and get the results he wanted. Now get back to your classes!" Erza said being her usual Vice Student Body President self.

Fairy Tail went back to their usual school activities. After hours of gym, learning and clubs, Fairy Tail gathered at their usual lunch table. "So what do you think we will have to do with Sabertooth?" Lucy said setting down her lunch tray on the table.

"I don't care. All I want to do is kick their sorry asses. Especially Sting's" Natsu said.

"Now Natsu we are sent there to make friends not enemies" Erza said.

"Like you don't want to kick Minevra's ass too" Gray said.

Erza gave Gray a death glare that made everyone shutter. "Well looks like we will just have to get along" Mirajane said smiling.

**So what do you think?**

**Review please :)**

**MockingjayFledgling ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just want to say a few things.**

1. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites I reallyappreciate it. I didn't expect to see that much progress in one day.

2. Good news :) I just finished my school project which means I will have more time to write.

3. Bad news :( its nearing the end of my school year which means school projects will be piling up high on my desk. Which means there might be a slight hold back when my school projects come. But I will try my best to write as much as I can. :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, Sabertooth was already at the beach waiting for the fairies.

"where are those snobby bastards?" Rufus said impatiently.

"I can't believe we have to wait for them!" Minevra said.

At that moment a bus stopped at the side of the road. "it's about time" Rogue said.

The doors to the bus slid open and the first thing they heard was a scream. "NATSU!" a girl screamed.

Natsu the pink hair boy came running out of the bus holding a pouch of keys. The rest of the students came out calmly. After a few moments a blonde came running out and started chasing Natsu.

That's when time froze for Sting. He stared at the blonde. 'it's her. What's she doing with the fairies?' he thought. The last time he saw her was 3 years ago...

_Sting was walking around town. He passed by the orphanage when he saw her. She was volunteering at the bake sale to raise funds for the orphanage. _

_Unwillingly, he walked to the orphanage towards the girl. She was beautiful. Golden hair that fall on her shoulders naturally. The top half of her hair was tied to the side using a blue ribbon. Her eyes were brown. He had seen a lot of girls with brown eyes but her's was the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen. _

_He was about to talk to her when a couple of orphans came running to her. "Lucy-san! Come on! You have to see this!" an orphan said. They started pulling her hands. 'so Lucy was her name' he thought to himself._

_"alright, alright!" she said sweetly then she let out a laugh. He thought that was only a pretty face but her voice was angelic. It was obvious she was loved by the orphans. She had a heart. _

_"Levy-chan could you take over my shift, please?" she asked the blue haired girl next to her. _

_"go have fun with them Lu-chan. I'll take over. Just make sure you don't spend too much time." the girl she called Levy said. Lucy walked away with the orphans. _

_"how may I help you?" Levy said._

_Then he realized that he was standing in front of the booth that Lucy was selling the cake at. He huffed, turned his back and walked away. _

_"how rude!" he heard Levy said behind him._

Lucy was chasing Natsu around the other Fairy Academy students when she jumped on his back and they came tumbling down. They were laughing like they've been friends forever. Natsu gave Lucy her pouch of keys and he carried her on his back. Unconsciously, Sting clenched his fists and growled.

"hey sting. Are you ok?" Rogue asked him as he put his hand on Sting's shoulder. Sting calmed down and released his fists.

"y-yeah. I'm fine" Sting said.

"Natsu! Lucy! Stop playing around!" the scarlet hair girl who Sting recognized as Erza snapped at Natsu and Lucy. Fairy Academy's senior fencing captain.

"Gomen ne" the two said in unison. Fairy Tail walked towards Sabertooth and Lucy was still on Natsu's back.

"Sabertooth" Natsu said gritting his teeth.

"Fairies" Sting replies also gritting his teeth.

Lucy strokes Natsu's hair to clam him down and rested her head on his shoulder. 'What is she doing with a fairy? He doesn't deserve her' Sting thought. 'What am I saying?' Sting thought again.

"Well, shall we head to the chalets?" Yukino said breaking the silence as she stepping out from behind Sting's group.

Lucy's eyes popped out as she saw Yukino. She jumped off Natsu's back and ran to Yukino. She gave her a hug and Yukini replied it. They were jumping and screaming like little girls.

They released from each other's clutches when they realized where they were.

Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and said "Lucy. Who is this girl?" Erza said trying to stay calm.

"Erza this is Yukino. She is my childhood friend. We haven't seen each other in ages" Lucy said smiling.

"Well any friend of Lucy is a friend of Fairy Tail" Erza said pulling Yukino into a hug. Yukino was dumbfound but was great full that she was accepted by Lucy's friends.

**So what did you think? Review please. It would really help me on getting new ideas for the story. :)**

**MokingjayFledgling~**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. So a few more things. **

**1. For those of you who got confused, Icier and Crash are made up characters. There might be more in the future. **

**2. The slight hold back I was talking about might happen sooner than I expected but I will still try to post as fast as I can. **

**3. Thanks for the support guys. I really appreciate it. **

**4. I'm sorry if my plot line is the same as other stories but I didn't know that therewere other stories like mine until after I started. **

**Thts all for now **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3

"Ehem" Minevra said.

Erza released from the hug. "what are you doing with a fairy Yukino?" Minevra said sternly.

"ummm…" was all that came out of Yukino's mouth. Yukino was ashamed. She looked down as she walk back to Sabertooth.

Even though Erza accepted Yukino, she was still was unsure about the other Sabertooths so she took Lucy wrist and dragged her back to Fairy Tail.

"well… ummm… nice to meet you" Lisanna said unsure of what to do.

"yeah" Sting said without looking at them after finally returning to reality after he watched Yukino and Lucy greeting each other.

There was a silence as the two schools glared at each other. The silence was broken when Laxus spoke up. "Well, we better go to the chalets. Master said there will be an advisor waiting for us there."

Fairy Tail led the way followed by Sabertooth.

"why are you fairies even leading the way?" Rufus said from behind.

"because Lucy knows this place. She has been here a lot of times." Freed said.

"yeah! Only a MAN knows the way!" Elfman said.

"Lucy isnt a man, you idiot!" Evergreen said whacking Elfman with her fan.

Lucy who was walking in front of both groups rolled her eyes. She suddenly came to a halt.

"Lu-chan? Is everything alright?" Levy asked as she walked up to Lucy.

Lucy turned around to face the two groups and said "Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, I present to you Heartf- umm… our chalets". She gestured her hand towards the chalets.

The scenery was beautiful. There was 7 chalets arranged in a 'C' shape facing the ocean. The sand was white and the ocean was crystal clear and glimmering as the sun was setting. In the middle of it all was a campfire.

Fairy Tail started running towards the chalets accept for Lucy who was still just standing there.

"Come on!" Levy said as she was pulling Lucy towards the chalets.

Sabertooth just walked to the chalets calmly and looked at Fairy Tail as if they were mere children.

When they reached the chalets a lady with black pixie cut hair. She was wearing a white long sleeve blouse tucked into her beige skirt. Her name was printed on her name tag 'Blair'.

"welcome students of Fairy Academy and Sabertooth High. I was told that you will be staying here for a week." she said smiling.

"Madame Lucy,-" she was cut off by Lucy giving her signals to her to not call her 'Madame Lucy'.

"oh... umm... Well I was given a name list and have divided you into ten groups according to your chalets." Blair said.

After everyone were divided into groups, Blair told them that they had 2 hours to settle in then they had to gather at the campfire.

Lucy, Minevra, Sting and Natsu who were in the first group went to their chalet. Inside the chalet there were four beds and a divider to separate the four beds into equally.

'great. Why do I have to bunk with Salamander? On the bright side, I'm bunking with Lucy' Sting thought.

'hopefully me secret won't be exposed' Lucy thought to herself. Then she felt an arm go around her shoulder.

She looked to her side and saw Natsu give her an encouraging smile. Natsu knew Lucy's secret. The whole Fairy Tail gang knew. Aside from the teachers in Fairy Academy, the other students didn't know and she liked it like that. If her own schoolmates didn't know, what more her school's rival.

Lucy was the heiress to the Heartfillia family, one of the richest families in Fiore. She didn't want anyone to treat her differently when she went to her new school, Fairy Academy.

When she went to Fairy Academy, her father, Jude Heartfillia started funding the school since his precious daughter enrolled in the school. Everyone called her Lucky Lucy because everyone thought it was a coincidence that she came when the school had better everything. Plus, it was almost like she was a good luck charm. So she just stuck with the nickname Lucky Lucy to hide her identity. It was also for her safety.

Lucy was extra worried about this trip with Sabertooth, not only did her father fund this trip, he let them use their private vacation spot. Her family name was plastered everywhere and the workers here knew her well since she came here since she was a little girl. She didn't want Sabertooth to find out who she was.

'I better talk to Blair after this she thought.

After taking a deep breath, they went inside on Lucy's cue. The boys went to one side of the chalet while the girls went to the other side.

Lucy was grateful that she got the chalet that her family usually used so she could hide any evidence of her being a Heartfillia.

Before she even got to hide the evidence, Minevra spotted a picture and picked it up. "Hey blondie, whats this picture of you doing here?" she said.

Lucy ran to her and grabbed the picture from Minevra and stuffed it into her bag. Then she took her bag and went to the boys side.

"Would you excuse us? I need to talk to Natsu privately" Lucy said to Sting.

"Whatever Blondie" Sting said and walked to the girls side with his hands behind his head.

'damn. Why is he getting all her attention? Is she his girlfriend?' Sting thought as her clenched his fists.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu said worriedly.

"this is my family's main chalet. This chalet has all the evidence to link me to my family. Can you help me search the place for anything that might link me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. "Arigatou!" Lucy exclaimed then she hugged him.

"you stay here and search, I'll go tell the others just incase" Lucy said before running out to tell the others.

Sting saw Lucy run outside. He was about to chase after her before he changed his mind. 'she's a fairy Sting. You can't date her' sting thought. 'date?'

**So what did you think? I know there wasn't much StiCy / StiLu moments but don't worry. It will come in the future. **

**Review please :)**

**MockingjayFledgling~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. it me again. sorry for putting another author's NA but its really really important.**

**1. remember that hold back i was talking about, yeah its about to start. i just got my history project and you can guess what that means.**

**2. my besties and i are actually sharing this account so if you see anything that doesnt relate to Fairy Tail please review so i can fix it.**

**3. just a heads up. my username might be changed soon.**

**now on with the story! :)**

Chapter 4

The 2 hours were up and everyone gathered at the campfire. It was already dark all that illuminated their surroundings was the campfire, the moon and a few torches.

During those 2 hours Lucy was running around like a mad man. First she told Fairy Tail to hide all the evidence. Then she had a talk with Blair on how to treat her. Then she had to talk to a few other workers so the word could be spread faster. It wasn't easy but she had to do it.

At the campfire, it was like there was an invisible territorial line. Sabertooth was standing on one side while Fairy Tail on the other. Blair was standing in the middle wondering why they didn't mix but she just ignored it.

"well, since the day is going to end, we will start the activities tomorrow. For now we will have dinner then everyone is to be in there chalets and then lights out" Blair said.

There was a tent set up for the buffet dinner, courtesy of Jude Heartfillia. It was something normal for Fairy Tail but Sabertooth was standing there gawking. They couldn't believe how 5 star the food was in front of them were.

There were seven candle lit tables decorated with a white silk table cloth and a vase of light pink carnations. There were four wooden garden chairs at each table decorated with a white silk bow. Therefore, they had to sit in their groups.

Fairy Tail walked to the tables first followed slowly by Sabertooth who was still gawking. When they got to their tables, Sabertooth was shocked on how many different types and sizes of forks, spoons and knives there was.

Once they were served, Lucy was the only one who used the cutleries properly. Natsu was eating inappropriately like he always does and so was Sting. Minevra was using the cutleries but just not the right ones.

"Natsu did you manage to do what I asked you to do?" Lucy asked after swallowing her food.

Natsu just nodded with a big grin and continued to eat more.

'_what are they talking about?' _Sting thought. After that there was an awkward silence.

"so are you two a couple or what?" Minevra asked trying to end the silence.

Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing.

"Nani?! Me and Lucy?" Natsu said between breaths.

"No, no, no, no. We are best friends that's all" Lucy said after finally catching her breath.

'_Phew. Now I have a shot with Lucy' _ Sting thought. '_have a shot? You're a Sabertooth. You **can't** date a fairy' _ Sting changed his mind.

"you ready for the game, Sting? Because Natsu is going to kick your ass!" Lucy said challenging him.

'_did she just challenge me?' _ Sting thought.

"heck yeah I just did!" Lucy said.

Sting realized that he just said that out loud.

"well you just wait and see. Sabertooth is gonna knock you out of the face of the Earth!" Sting said proudly.

Soon what was a peaceful dinner became an all out battle. For once Natsu and Gray were working together fighting against Sting and Rogue. Erza was fighting with Minevra while Elfman was fighting with Orga. Everybody was fighting against each other accept Yukino and Lucy who were stand in a corner shocked.

'_what have I done? We were supposed to be friends not fight even more' _Lucy thought. She was blaming herself for what has happening. A tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away. If only she didn't open that big mouth of her's.

Yukino saw what was happening to Lucy and she was worried. She couldn't bare to she her childhood friend cry.

Before Yukino could do anything, Lucy switched emotions and spoke up. "Enough! We aren't here to fight. What would our headmaster's say if he saw us?!" Lucy said loudly but there was a slight crack in her voice.

"You started this you bitch!" Minevra said.

At that moment, Erza punched her in the face knocking her out cold.

"Lucy is right! We should either be friends or not talk at all!" Erza said.

"well if that bitch didn't open her mouth we wouldn't be in this situation!" Sting said.

'_why did I say that? Now she will never like me!' _ Sting thought, this time not changing his mind about how he felt about Lucy.

"Baka! Don't you dare call Lucy a bitch!" Natsu said gritting his teeth.

Natsu was about to throw a punch at Sting but someone grabbed his forearm stopping him.

"that's enough Natsu" Erza said.

Ezra released Natsu's forearm and he dropped his hand. Lucy ran to him hugging him from behind.

With that the fight had ended. Fairy Tail had left the tent while Sabertooth was just standing there surprised that they had pulled out of the fight.

Yukino was staring at Lucy from behind amazed on how much she was respected by her friends. '_after all she is **Lucky** Lucy of the Hearthfillia's'_ she thought.

** so yukino knows! what are Lucy's keys for? is there magic in this story? when will Sting finally admit he is in love with Lucy?**

**hope you like it :) review please. **

**MockingjayFledgling~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for not updating in a long one as I explained before I have school projects piling only desk**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 5

That night, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's hate towards each other was higher than ever. Accept for a certain spiky blonde who's feelings for a certain blonde couldn't comprehend.

Lucy was sniffling in her sleep because she cried before that. Sting could hear her from the other room. He felt like running to her side to calm her down and tell her that everything is okay. But he knew that Natsu was keeping an eye on him and Lucy. 'Why is she so close to him? He is nothing but a mere fairy… but so is she' he thought.

Sting was about to fall asleep but was stopped when a blind fold was tied around his head. He could hear that there were four other people tying blind folds on Natsu, Lucy and Minevra.

'who is playing a prank on us? I'm gonna kill them!' sting thought.

2 hours ago…

"just as Madame Lucy suspected" Blair said.

"she just didn't think that she would have caused the fight" Amaya said.

"don't say that! What if Master Heartfillia found out?!" worried Mai said bitting her finger nails.

"relax. He won't find out. As long as Sabertooth and Fairy Tail become friends, he will never know" Hotaru said putting arms around Amaya and Mai's shoulders.

"time for operation blind trust" Blair said.

Amaya, Mai and Hotaru quickly snapped into straight positions.

"get ready students. Gather them up at the meeting place" Blair said.

"yes ma'am!" the three said in unison.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were them brought to the meeting place blind folded. They were unaware that the meeting place was deep in the forest.

"Nani! Where are you taking us!" Natsu screamed at the person who was pushing him from behind.

"who are you?!" Lucy said.

A man who Lucy recognized as Hotaru opened group 1's blind folds.

"Nani?" sting questioned when he noticed their surroundings.

"we are in the middle of the forest. You four are going to have to rely on your known survival skills to get out of the forest. You are also going to have to trust one another and work as a team to get out. If you don't make it back to the grounds by sun rise, you have failed this assignment. Good luck" the man said then walked away to do the same to the other groups.

Lucy understood what the aim of this exercise was but Sting, Natsu and Minevra thought it was torture.

The four of them walked silently though the forest blindly.

They walked for hours before their silence was finally broken.

"this is getting us no where!" sting grunted.

"if only Pyxis was here. He was practically a walking compass" Lucy said while looking at key pouch. "I bet he is sleeping right now so I can't call him" Lucy sighed.

"who ever that is if he is a friend of you fairies then I bet he won't be any help" Minevra said.

"how dare you say that about Lucy's friend!" Natsu raised his voice.

"Natsu. It's ok" Lucy said.

"yeah listen to blondie over there" Sting said with an evil smile on his face.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about us Fairy Tail! So don't-" Natsu said but was cut off when Lucy signaled him to stop.

Lucy took out Pyxis' key from her pouch and said "I call upon thee! Pyxis!"

Meanwhile at group 2…

"Gray, can you hear where the sea is?" Ezra said.

"no. We are still too far from the sea" Gray said shaking his head.

Let me explain…

_Gray is the co-captain of Fairy Academy's swim team along with his girlfriend Juvia. He wasn't chosen just because of his swimming skills, he also had a way with water, better if it was colder that no one could understand. He would always know where the nearest source of water is. _

Now back to reality

"there's another water source nearer. We could take that way and it would eventually lead to the sea." Gray said.

Rogue just had a blank expression on his face but he followed them.

Yukino was amazed since she first meet Fairy Tail in their teamwork, their friendship, almost everything.

Gray led the way while the others were following him from behind.

"shhh. I hear something" Rogue said finally saying something.

Erza pulled out two knives out of nowhere to be safe.

The bushes they rustling and four shadows stepped out.

Group 3…

Gajeel, Levy, Rufus and Emi were walking trough the forest when Levy came to a halt.

"what is it shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Levy walked up to a tree nearby and said "I know this writing. It's Lu-chan's"

"what does bunny girl's writing have to do with anything?" Gajeel asked.

"this Lu-chan of yours won't be any help. She's nothing but a fairy." Emi said with a slight hint of jealousy.

"this may be the Heartfillia's vacation spot, but she is nothing but a spoilt brat. She won't dare to wonder in the forest" Rufus said.

Gajeel and Levy's face was filled with shock.

"surprised? Well it's no surprise that Lucy in the daughter of the Heartfillia's" Rufus said nonchalantly.

"you mean she is the Lucky Lucy of the Heartfillia's?" Emi asked also in shock.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Emi. I would have thought you did your research on Heartfillia since she is your rival to be the smartest student in Magnolia" Rufus said.

"h-how do you know Lu-chan's secret?" Levy said.

"remember that ball you went to for Heartfillia's birthday during freshman year?" Rufus asked.

Levy and Gajeel nodded.

"well…" Rufus began explaining.

**So Rufus knows! Flashback in the next chapter :)**

**MockingjayFledgling~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know in a little behind on the StiLu moments s I'm goin to speed it up a little. **

**So here's the next chappie :)**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 6

_It was Lucy's 15th birthday and her parents decided to throw her a masquerade birthday ball. All of Lucy's friends were invited along with the Heartfillia's close friends and family. _

_The ball was held at the Heartfillia's ballroom. The ballroom was decorated beautifully. The main colour was cream. There was a chocolate fountain, little sandwiches and butlers carrying drinks on trays. _

_At the main door, presents were stacked up high. There was a dance floor where everyone was dancing gracefully. In the middle of it all was a 10 tower cake. Jude Heartfillia didn't waste any money on his little princess's birthday _

_The guests were arriving hoping to see Princess Lucy but she was nowhere to be found. _

_"oi, where's Lucy. I want to see her" Natsu whined. He_ _was wearing a white dress shirt with a black crimson vest, his white scarf and black crimson mask. _

_"why are you so I'm patient? Do you lllliiiike her?" Levy asked rolling her tongue. she was wearing a light orange flamboyant dress with a bow behind. She wore black strap heels and a light yellow crimson mask. Her blue hair was done in her usual messy pony tail with a yellow checkered ribbon. _

_"no I don't! I just want to see my friend that's all" Natsu replied. _

_"okay okay you only like her as a friend" Levy said. _

_Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom…_

_"why did I even have to come?" Rufus whined. _

_"because Uncle Jude invited us. We should be respectful and attend" Mrs. Lohr said. _

_Now let me explain _

_The Lohr's were good friends with the Heartfillia's. Jude and Mr. Lohr were friends when they were in high school. Even though they were good friends, Rufus and Lucy never met each other. _

_Back to the story_

_"Announcing the arrival of the Heartfillia's!" a man said at the bottom of the stairs_.

_Two men open two large doors and Layla Heartfillia and Jude Heartfillia step out from behind them. They glided down the stairs with their arms linked._

_ Once they were at the bottom of the stairs Lucy Heartfillia came out from behind the doors and began to glided down the stairs. She was wearing an beautiful pink ball gown with roses at the edges. She wasnt wearing a mask until a man at the bottom of the stairs handed it to her. It was a golden crimson mask that made her chocolate brown eyes pop. Her golden hair was done in a half chignon bun which let half of her hair fall natural on her shoulders. _

_Everyone was gawking at her beauty. Especially the guys. some of the girls were jealous of Lucy but they put it aside since it was her birthday ball. _

_Lucy walked up to her parents and stood in between them. _

_"welcome family, dearest friends and guest. We thank you all for coming to our little princess's ball" Jude Heartfillia said. _

_"Please enjoy the ball. But for the opening dance will be the father daughter dance" Layla Hearfillia said. _

_Lucy took her father's hand and they walked to the middle of the dance floor. They started dancing gracefully in the dance floor to a beautiful tune. _

_Soon the rest of the guest started to joined the dance. _

_Everyone had their mask on so it was hard for Lucy to tell who was who_.

_A few minutes after Lucy and Jude started dancing, a guy with pink haired walked up to them. _

_"excuse me but may I cut in?" asked the pink haired guy asked politely. _

_"sure. Happy birthday princess" Jude wished his daughter one more time before he bowed to the guy and walked away. _

_The guy bowed to Lucy and Lucy returned a curtsy. He took her hand and put his other hand on her waist while she put her other hand on his shoulder and they started dancing. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet to Miss Lucy, and might I say this is a marvelous ball" the guy said. _

_"well thank you. It's funny for you to say that since we have meet before, Natsu" Lucy said giggling a bit. _

_After a few dances Lucy had with her friends and family, she finally managed to get away from the dance floor. She ate some food, talked to a few people and had a good time. Finally it was the time for the second main purpose of the ball. _

_Jude Heartfillia didn't just throw this ball for his little princess' birthday, he also threw this ball for her to find her future husband. _

_The main idea was for her to dance with a few to the gentlemen invited and at the end of the night Jude would announce the future husband. He didn't exactly want so many of Lucy's friends to come. He didn't have anything against them it was just_ _that they would just distract her from the second main purpose. _

_He knew the plan wouldn't work out now that they were so many of Lucy's friends so he just let his daughter have her party this time. _

_Before the cake cutting ceremony, Lucy was told that she had to participate in one more dance. The dance where they had to switched partners every once in awhile. _

_Lucy walked up to the center of the ladies line and faced her partner. She didn't know who it was. He was wearing a red crimson mask. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a red musketeer's hat. _

_The gentlemen bowed to as the ladies curtsied. When the music started playing, they began to dance. _

_"Happy birthday Lucy Heartfillia" the guy wished to Lucy as they danced. _

_"no need to be so formal. Just call me Lucy" Lucy said smiling. "I'm terribly embarrassed but I don't know your name" Lucy said. _

_"that's because we have never met. I'm the son of the Lohr's" the guy replied. _

_"oh your parents are friends with my parents. I wonder why we have never met since they are so close" Lucy said. _

_"I would love to chat with you some more but it seems that my turn_ _has ended. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again soon" the son of the Lohr's said. _

_"I hope to see you again too" Lucy said. _

_He took Lucy's hand a placed a kiss on it. They bowed and curtsied before the guy walked to his next partner as a new partner walked up to Lucy._

(so guys I'm gonna skip the next 4 groups so I can get to the StiLu moments)

"I call upon thee! Pyxis!" Lucy said as she took out Pyxis' key.

A girl in penguin patterned PJs appeared. She was cuddling a penguin plushy with a compass hat.

"you called, hime?" Pyxis said yawning.

"I'm sorry for calling you in the middle of the night but I am stuck in the middle of a forest and I'm trying to get back to the beach" Lucy said apologetically.

"how did you get this thing to appear, fairy?" Minevra said with attitude.

"you must be hime-sama's nakama. I'm Pyxis. Hime-sama and I meet at Celestial Academy before she moved away. As for me appearing like this, I am only a hologram. We exchanged keys before she moved so we are able to see each other. More or less" Pyxis said.

"nakama? With blondie? That will never happen" sting said laughing.

'why did I just say that?' sting mentally face palmed himself.

"anyways. Can you help us?" Lucy asked Pyxis.

"anything for you hime-sama" Pyxis said smiling.

"just give me a second" Pyxis said. She looked up at the sky and did some mental calculations.

"ok. Do you still have that compass necklace I gave you hime-sama?" Pyxis asked.

Lucy took out her necklace from under her shirt and showed it to Pyxis.

"good. Now just keep walking south-east and you will reach the beach" Pyxis said smiling.

"thanks Pyxis. Your the best" Lucy said smiling too.

"ok I have got to go now. Bye hime-sama. Bye hime-sama's nakama" Pyxis said waving.

"bye Pyxis. Tell the others I said hi" Lucy said as she waved back to Pyxis.

Pyxis' hologram then disappeared into thin air.

"let's move" Lucy said leading the way.

"why are you leading blondie?" Minevra asked.

"because I have the compass" Lucy answered.

Minevra grunted in defeat.

They four of them were walking downhill when a landslide started to happen. Lucy fell unconscious to the ground. Natsu, Sting and Minevra got to a safe place. It was too late when Natsu realized that Lucy was unconscious as a pile of rocks were about to fall on her.

Minevra had left the three of them behind. Sting was a bit further in front of Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Just when the rocks were about to fall on Lucy, Natsu saw something run past him.

Sting pick Lucy up and ran to safety. They ended up on the opposite side of where Natsu was standing. In between them was the avalanche.

Sting was safe until a rock hit him in the head and he fell unconscious with Lucy still in his arms. They both fell and Lucy was on top of Sting.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

"Sting!" he screamed as well hoping for someone to response.

He waited for a response but never got one. He waited for a little longer but decided that they needed help. He ran back to the chalets in the direction Lucy was guiding them.

**So what do you think? Review please :)**

**So I'm going to do a little vote on how Sting should admit his feelings to Lucy. **

**A) he befriends her first **

**B) he tells her after they find them in the avalanche **

**C) he gives something to her**

**D)he asks her on a date**

**E) others - (write it please)**

**So the voting will be open minimum about 3 days cause in the next chapter I want them to start liking each other. **

**Review please :)**

**MockingjayFledgling~**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys. sorry for not updating in a while. i have been really busy.**

**time for the shoutouts and replies (note this are for the reviews for chapter 6 only)**

**Gentleheart : thanks :)**

**Guest : thanks for the suggestion :)**

**Catrina7077 : hmm. different. if it's voted i'll try to slip it in**

**Aoi-sempai : i like you suggestion. i wish i could use it immediately and leave her dumbfounded but it depends on the voters :/ that 'thing' exists because i needed something for team 2 to find their way around. juvia has the same 'thing' too but i didnt explain it because i skipped her team. and okay okay. i'll get one soon**

**fairy tail and anime FTW : thanks :)**

**Ruka-Yuuya : thanks. i wanted to make a major StiLu moment just to cover up that long wait i've been giving you guys**

**MissLucyFullbuster : thanks :)**

**GlimmeringTopHat : thanks :)**

**Reads-Awesome-Fanfic : thanks :)**

**AngelXReaper : aww thanks 3**

**so this was my first shoutout/reply sorry if i didnt do it sooner but i was really lazy so... yeah**

**so there was a tie in the voting so im gonna chose the own that would speed up the story a bit. but note that the VOTING IS STILL ON. continue to vote so i can get a proper result. please and thank you :)**

**i have also been having writer's block and i dont know what to do right now. my besties are coming tomorrow and we will come up with a bunch of ideas together and make and awesome chapter. but i have to apologize in advance if it is too OCC. they dont watch Fairy Tail so you get the picture.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 7

Natsu ran all the way to the beach. When he reached there, Erza and Juvia's team was already there.

"Natsu! Where's the rest of your team?" Blair asked.

"Lucy... Sting... Avalanche... Stuck" Natsu said between breaths.

"come on. We have to save them. Natsu you have to lead us" Erza said pulling Natsu back into the forest.

The two other teams followed Erza from behind.

Meanwhile...

Lucy finally woke up from unconsciousness.

"wha... Where am I?" Lucy asked herself. Then she remembered what happened.

She rested her arms on Sting's chest and straightened it without realizing. She placed her weight on them.

"oh... The avalanche" Lucy said rubbing her head.

Sting moaned. Lucy finally noticed that she was on Sting, she jumped in shock and fell backwards.

"wha- What are you doing?" Lucy said in shock.

"wha-oh. Just saving you" Sting said with a smirk.

"saving me?" Lucy said in confusion.

"from the avalanche. You were about to get buried alive" Sting said nonchalantly.

'and I will never be able to see you again' Sting thought to himself.

"oh...um... Arigato" Lucy said.

"yeah, yeah" Sting said.

"so how are you going to repay me?" Sting said with a smirk.

"repay?" Lucy asked.

"I saved you right? So you have to repay me" Sting said still smirking.

"what do you want? Money? My father can give you all the money you want" Lucy said.

"how about I take you on a date?"Sting said with another smirk.

"eh! B-b-but we are nowhere near town!" Lucy exclaimed.

"we don't need to go to town. We'll just have our date here"

"but why do you want to go on a date with me? A _fairy_?" Lucy emphasized on the nickname Sabertooth calls them.

'_why did I call her that?_' Sting thought.

"because I find you interesting. You don't seem like an ordinary fairy" Sting said.

Lucy was about to say something when she got cut off when she heard someone call her name. But it was faint. Very faint.

"did you hear that?" Lucy asked.

"hear what?"

"LUCY!"

"that"

"STING!"

"I think someone is looking for us" Lucy said.

"LUCY!"

"STING!"

"it's Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. She quickly got up and was trying to figure out where his location was.

Sting got a little jealous on Lucy's reaction to Natsu's appearance.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

Natsu's figure was finally visible. Lucy ran to him that very second. She hugged him and he returned the hug. He held her close as if he was afraid he was going to lose his best friend again.

Sting got really jealous at that sight. He was just having a moment with her.'why does he get all her attention' he thought.

Natsu pulled away from the hug suddenly.

"did this bastard do anything to you?" Natsu said sternly.

"a-" Lucy was about to speak but was cut of she got pulled into another crushing hug by Erza.

"Erza... can't... breathe"

"Gomen ne" Erza said pulling away.

"its fine"

"are you okay? Are you hurt?" gray asked.

" I'm fine. I didn't get hurt thanks to Sting" Lucy said flashing a smile to Sting.

"Juvia is glad that Love Rival- Juvia means Lucy is safe" Juvia said.

"oh... Um... Arigato. Gomen ne. I underestimated you Sabertooth. I always thought you prioritized yourselves" Erza said.

"we better get going before sun rise" Laxus said walking away.

"come one Lucy. Let's go back" Natsu said pulling Lucy.

"arigato Sting" Lucy said before she was taken away by her friends.

'see you tonight' Sting mouthed to Lucy.

Lucy blushed a little and it was noticed by only Sting. Sting was still staring at the spot where Lucy stood.

"you okay Sting?" Rogue asked.

"yeah I'm fine. Do you know where Minerva is?"

"haven't seen her. Why wasn't she with Natsu?" Orga asked.

"are you seriously wondering why she wasn't with that fairy?" Icier asked.

"oh... I guess you have a point there" Orga said.

"come on. Let's go back" Sting said getting up and leaving the place. He was followed by the three others.

**so what do you think? sorry for the short chapter but as i told you i have writer's block and I'm really in the mood to read other people"s fanfics more than write my own right now :P**

**I'll try to upload soon. hopefully by tomorrow with the help of my besties :)**

**review please. and feel free to chip in ideas it would help a lot :)**

**MockingjayFledgling~**


	8. IMPORTANT! Authors NA

**Guys I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. But I havent hade any inspiration to write a new chapter. So I am here to ask you guys who would like to adopt this story. Review or PM me. Hope you guys understand. Gomen. **


	9. Story Adopter

So FuzzyPeachz12 is adopting this story. Sorry I couldnt continue it.


End file.
